1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of auxiliary glasses with magnets which is capable of being coupled to a pair of primary eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention provides a structure for the auxiliary glasses to be firmly attached to the primary eyeglasses so as to prevent the auxiliary glasses from falling apart from the primary eyeglasses while the primary eyeglasses being worn by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a pair of eyeglasses and a pair of sun-shading glasses are independent, it is necessary for a myope or a hyperope to carry a pair of near-sighted or a far-sighted eyeglasses and a pair of sun-shading glasses on the occasion of needing to wear a pair of sunglasses. It is very inconvenient to carry and change a pair of sunglasses and a pair of eyeglasses. Thus, auxiliary glasses being able to be coupled to a pair of primary eyeglasses were invented to overcome the inconvenience.
Referring to FIG. 6, a pair of conventional auxiliary glasses 20 are provided with two magnets 201 respectively pivoted in both end portions. The auxiliary glasses 20 with magnets 201 can be secured to a pair of primary eyeglasses 10, which are provided with two magnets 101 in both end portions so as to be respectively attached to by the two magnets 201 of the auxiliary glasses 20.
However, because the above-mentioned conventional auxiliary glasses 20 attach to the primary eyeglasses 10 by the front faces of the magnets 101 and 201, the auxiliary glasses 20 will easily fall apart from the primary eyeglasses 10 while a user are running, jumping or bumped against by external forces.